1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to cooking appliances and more particularly to electric grills of the type having two grill plate assemblies hinged together in a clamshell arrangement for use on a table or countertop, including electric grills having inclined grill plates that facilitate grease runoff.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,905 describes an electric countertop grill having upper and lower grill plates that are connected by a hinge in a clamshell arrangement. The user places foodstuffs on the inclined lower grill plate and then closes the upper grill plate down upon it. Held between the two grill plates that way, the foodstuffs cook on both sides simultaneously and more quickly while grease runs down the inclined lower grill plate away from the foodstuffs into a drip tray.
Electric grills of this type continue to enjoy significant commercial success and they have become the cooking appliance of choice for many health conscience hamburger lovers. Hamburger patties cook noticeably quicker and the lower grill plate channels off significant quantities of grease to the drip tray. One problem, however, is that the user must still resort to an oven, stove top, or other appliance to warm the hamburger buns. Thus, manufacturers and users seek some way to alleviate that concern.